While grinding wheel dressing tools of the above generally stated type are known in the art -- examples being the dressing tools disclosed in U.S. Pats. to Oscar Nos. 3,187,737 dated June 8, 1965 and to Rohrle 3,685,505 dated Aug. 22, 1972, such have not been accorded any great degree of popularity or usage, due to the fact that the many and varied operations which the dressing tools of said patents are designed to provide render them so expensive to construct and so complicated in their operation as to bring them beyond the reach and need of the tool-shop owner requiring an angle dresser for his grinding wheel operations of simple, inexpensive construction, while at the same time possessing the capability of being quickly set up when needed and which provides the additional advantage of being consistently accurate and safe in operation.